Perte de mémoire
by GraceKellyMikaelson
Summary: Caroline Salvatore sortant récemment d'un grave accident apprend qu'elle a un cancer du foie et par ailleurs elle fera la rencontre de Klaus Mikaelson père d'une fille de 5 ans et célibataire qui s'avérera par la suite être son mari. Mais 5 ans de la vie de Caroline sont effacés, se souviendra-t-elle de lui et de sa fille avant que la maladie l'emporte? ALL HUMANS!


Chapitre 1 : _**Une terrible nouvelle**_

**PS : Ils sont tous humains.**

**POV Caroline**

Neuf heures du matin, j'étais allée voir un médecin sans avertir mes frères ni mes parents. J'avais besoin d'être seule avec le médecin avant de m'avancer sur quoi que ce soit. J'attendais dans la salle d'attente que le docteur Elijah Mikaelson me reçoive, il faisait partie des meilleurs docteurs de la ville de Los-Angeles. On parlait de lui dans tous les magazines de santé.

Un grand homme brun, yeux clairs sortit de son bureau avec une blouse blanche impeccable et parfaitement repassée. Il devait être un maniaque de la propreté pensais-je en le voyant.

-Mademoiselle Salvatore ? Demanda-t-il en me cherchant du regard.

Je me levai et il me fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau, il referma la porte derrière me faisant signe de m'asseoir avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il avait un grand bureau avec une superbe vue de Los-Angeles derrière lui, son bureau était spacieux et clean avec quelques appareils médicaux.

-Bonjour. Elijah Mikaelson. Se présenta-t-il poliment.

- Bonjour, Caroline Salvatore. Me présentai-je.

- Alors Mademoiselle Salvatore, que puis-je faire pour vous ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Si je suis ici docteur c'est parce que je me sens très mal depuis un certain temps comme vous pouvez le constater je suis très maigre, j'ai perdu 6kg en un mois, j'ai des douleurs atroces au niveau de l'abdomen, je suis constamment fatiguée, j'ai des nausées et des vomissements et je n'ai presque pas d'appétit. Expliquai-je tendit qu'il notait mes explications.

- Très bien. Buvez-vous souvent de l'alcool ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non. Répondis-je.

- Souffrez-vous d'hépatites C ou B ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Euh non. Répondis-je confuse.

- Avez-vous le diabète ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Non, où voulez-vous en venir ? Rétorquai-je agacée.

- Mademoiselle, je fais mon travail en essayant de comprendre ce que vous avez et cherche d'éventuelle maladie qui pourrait être la cause de ses symptômes. M'expliqua-t-il gentiment.

- Très bien. Soufflai-je.

Il se leva et me demanda de me lever à mon tour. Il s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon ventre au niveau de mon foie. Ce geste me fit rougir et me pétrifia sur place, aucun homme ne m'avait jamais touché et serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si mes frères avaient été mis au courant. Il commença à appuyer lentement autour du foie m'arrachant un cri de douleur perçant aussitôt il arrêta.

-Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste savoir si cela vous faisait mal lorsque l'on malaxait ce niveau. S'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je.

Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et je me rassis aussi.

-Nous allons vous faire des examens, une échographie de la cavité abdominale. Cet examen nous permettra de visualiser le foie et les autres organes de l'abdomen au moyen d'ultrasons ainsi qu'une prise de sang. Et si mes suspicions sont fondées nous vous feront une IRM. M'expliqua le docteur.

- Je sais ce que j'ai docteur, j'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai probablement un cancer du foie. Vous pouvez y aller cash avec moi et me le dire sans détour. Affirmai-je.

- Mademoiselle Salvatore comme je vous l'ai dit je vous ferai des examens avant de me prononcer sur ce que vous avez. Sachez que lorsque j'aurai les résultats de ces examens et que je saurai ce qui vous arrive, je vous le dirai. M'assura-t-il.

- Merci beaucoup docteur pour votre franchise et votre honnêteté. Remerciai-je sincère.

Il me sourit et prit le fixe sur son bureau et contacta sa secrétaire.

-Elodie pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il poliment avant de raccrocher.

Et en cinq seconde, Elodie, une jeune femme rousse d'une trentaine d'année entra dans le bureau avec un large sourire. Elle me salua et s'arrêta devant le docteur, un bloc-notes et un stylo à la main prête à écrire.

-Vous allez accompagner la demoiselle faire une échographie et une prise de sang. Ordonna-t-il.

- Bien docteur. Répondit-elle.

Le docteur Elijah se leva et me tendit la main en signe d'au revoir, je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui dit au revoir.

-A la prochaine. Je vous appelle lorsque nous avons vos résultats. Me dit-il.

Je sortis de son bureau en suivant sa secrétaire pour faire des examens avant de quitter son cabinet. La salle d'attente était bondée et il n'y avait presque plus de place assise. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde dans un cabinet surtout autant de jeunes filles toutes belles les unes que les autres réunies dans une même salle. A croire que le charme du docteur ne laissait aucune fille indifférente.

**POV Klaus**

Dans une semaine je recevais d'importants PDG d'entreprises japonais et je devais les recevoir comme il se doit si je voulais une fusion d'une de mes entreprises à la leur, grâce à leur part de marché, je pourrais booster nos ventes de produits et faire un bénéfice assez conséquent mais pour cela il fallait qu'il signe les papiers. J'avais demandé à ma secrétaire de s'occuper de l'organisation du banquet en faisant appel à des traiteurs et autres mais aucun service d'évènementiel ne semblait me convenir, je voulais la perfection et j'étais loin de là.

J'étais assis dans mon bureau finalisant les derniers papiers nécessaires à la fusion et je finissais le travail que j'avais accumulé pendant mes trois jours de repos. Il y'avait un bordel pas possible sur mon bureau car j'essayais de finir au plus vite ce que j'avais à faire pour pouvoir rentré plus tôt et m'occuper de ma fille Hope. Elle était mon rayon de soleil et elle faisait de moi le père le plus heureux du monde. Elle avait pris 5 ans hier et nous avions fait une grande fête pour son anniversaire comme elle les aime avec pleins de ballons. J'entendis frapper avant que la porte ne s'ouvre laissant apparaitre Stefan Salvatore dans un costume sombre et un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Quel bordel ! Remarqua Stefan en entrant dans mon bureau.

- Je sais mais j'ai du boulot que je dois absolument finir aujourd'hui. Me justifiai-je.

- Je vois. Dit-il prenant place.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Je suis juste venu faire un coucou à un vieil ami et l'invité à boire un verre. Me répondit Stefan.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être à Paris ? Questionnai-je surpris.

- Si mais j'ai dû annuler mon vol pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma sœur avant qu'elle ne retourne vivre au Japon. Me répondit-il.

- Quoi ? Tu as une sœur ? M'écriai-je médusé.

- Oui j'ai une sœur, elle s'appelle Caroline. M'apprit-il.

- Comment se fait-il que depuis six ans que l'on se connaisse tu ne m'aies jamais parlé d'elle ? Demandai-je effaré.

- Je n'en parlais pas parce que Damon et moi avions eu des conflits avec nos parents donc ils nous ont interdit de la voir. Elle avait disparu pendant 6ans pour enfin réapparaitre dans nos vies, elle a passé 5 ans dans le coma au Japon où elle y vit désormais. Me raconta-t-il.

- Hum, elle vit au Japon depuis 5ans cela veut dire qu'elle connaît parfaitement la culture japonaise n'est-ce pas ? Déduisis-je presque pour moi-même.

- Oui pourquoi ? M'interrogea Stefan confus.

- Pourrait-elle m'organiser un diner pour mes collaborateurs Japonais ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Répondit Stefan. Je le lui demanderai tout à l'heure lorsque je rentrerai à la maison. Ajouta-t-il.

- Merci. Et ce verre ? Il tient toujours ou pas ? Renchéris-je de bonne humeur.

J'avais enfin trouvé la personne parfaite pour s'occuper de ce diner très important pour moi, je voulais que tout soit parfait et quoi de mieux qu'une personne vivant au Japon depuis de longues années pour s'en occuper ? Je pris ma veste et sortit du bureau avec Stefan pour aller boire un verre.

**POV Caroline**

J'entrais à la maison et trouvais Katherine ainsi que mon frère assis au bord de la piscine. Dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et dix ans qu'ils étaient aussi amoureux, mon frère était un autre homme aux côtés de Katherine et elle semblait le rendre heureux alors j'étais heureux pour lui.

-Coucou tout le monde. Saluai-je avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

- Où étais-tu ? S'enquit aussitôt Damon.

- Je suis sortie faire un tour. Répondis-je agacée.

- Caroline pas de ça avec moi. Je t'ai dit que si tu voulais sortir, Mike et John devaient t'accompagner. Me rappela-t-il en colère.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine ok ? J'ai 22 ans au cas où tu l'aurais oublié donc je fais ce que je veux. M'énervai-je.

- Tu es chez moi ici donc tu te plies à mes règles. Me lança-t-il.

- Tes règles ce sont lesquelles ? Sortir avec 2 Men in Black dans la rue ? On n'est pas dans Matrix ok ? Personne ne m'attend dehors pour me fusiller. Hurlai-je.

- Damon… Essaya Katherine de l'apaiser.

Je montais dans ma chambre en colère et en larmes, c'était tout le temps la même chose avec lui. Il ne changera donc jamais celui-là ? Je n'étais plus une gamine, j'avais 22 ans, j'étais majeure mais non, pour Monsieur c'est comme si j'étais une enfant de 6 ans qui devait emmener ses gardes du corps partout où elle allait. Vivement que ces vacances de merde finissent pour que je puisse retourner au Japon. Là-bas je me sentais chez moi et tout le monde était gentil et souriant.

Katherine frappa à la porte de ma chambre et entra refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur mon lit près de moi.

-Je sais que ton frère peut parfois être agaçant mais il s'inquiète pour toi. Cela fait une semaine que tu es là et tu ne manges presque pas. Tout ce que tu avales finit dans les toilettes. M'expliqua Katherine.

- Je sais qu'il s'inquiète mais il s'y prend vraiment mal. Répliquai-je.

- Oui tu as raison. Damon n'a jamais été doué pour montrer ses sentiments ou ses inquiétudes. Attesta-t-elle.

- Je vais bien, c'est juste que le climat et la nourriture d'ici me donnent des nausées. Je préfère les plats japonais, végétariens et légers. Mentis-je.

- D'accord. Je vais de ce pas te préparer un bon petit plat japonais. M'annonça Katherine avec un grand sourire avant de sortir de ma chambre souriante.

Elle était extrêmement gentille et je l'adorais mais qu'importe le plat, mon estomac ne pourra le digérer et je le vomirais dans les minutes qui suivent. Je sais pourquoi je suis autant maigre et fatiguée mais comment dire à mes frères que je suis malade et que peut-être je mourrais. Dans combien de temps je ne sais pas. Peut-être dans un an ou quelques mois mais quoi qu'il en soit, je préfère le garder pour moi jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillée vers six heures et j'avais décidé d'aller courir un peu. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir sortir sans les gardes du corps que mon frère voulait m'imposer. Stefan était rentré très tard dans la nuit, vers 22heures, il était ivre mort. Katherine l'avait d'abord grondé avant de finalement le laisser se reposer mais je craigne fort que les paroles de Katherine aient eu effet dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Stefan. Il ne se souviendra même plus de ce qu'elle a dit.

J'avais mis mon jogging, relevé mes cheveux en un chignon et j'étais partie marcher. Je marchais doucement pour ne pas m'épuiser car un grand effort me cassait complètement et il me fallait plus d'une heure pour pouvoir récupéré. Je passais à côté d'une librairie, il y'avait là une petite fille d'à peine 5ans avec une belle robe bleu qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds qui attendait tranquillement. Elle était toute mignonne que je m'approchais d'elle pour la saluer.

-Bonjour ! Saluai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Maman ! Je savais que tu allais revenir. Me sauta la petite fille dans les bras.

Maman ? Elle m'avait appelé maman ? Je me redressai repoussant gentiment la petite fille avec un air désolé.

-Désolé chérie mais je ne suis pas ta maman. Dis-je avant de m'en aller.

**POV Klaus**

Je sortis de la librairie en entendant les pleurs de Hope, elle appelait sa mère en larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter et essayait de la calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je séchant ses larmes.

- Papa, maman. J'ai vu maman…je l'ai vu. Dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, Hope s'était mis dans un tel état que je n'arrivais pas à la calmer. Elle pleurait sa mère insistant sur le fait qu'elle ait vu sa mère, je savais qu'elle ne mentait jamais mais peut-être était-ce un fantôme ou une personne qui pouvait vaguement lui ressembler. Dans tous les cas, cette personne avait bouleversé Hope car elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer pendant des heures.

_**Oui je sais, elle a beaucoup d'histoire celle-là. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne aucune. **_


End file.
